


Day 364 - Stop, look, and listen

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [364]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash, Tell me true, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tell me what <span class="u">you</span> like about <span class="u">your</span> body.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 364 - Stop, look, and listen

“Tell me what _you_ like about _your_ body.”

John was sitting on their bed and watched Sherlock move through the room. He was still stunned into silence by the beauty of that man’s body every time he saw him naked.

Sherlock turned to him and raised one eyebrow, mocking the fact that John had mirrored Sherlock’s question from last night. But he answered nevertheless.

“I am tall and slender, which I am told is very attractive and perfectly highlighted by my coat, I have high cheekbones, which even you have commented on way before you were in love with me, my voice sometimes makes even Lestrade shiver, and apparently I have a perfect bum.” 

“Yes to all of that, but you haven’t answered my question. That’s what people tell you. Not what you think about your body.” 

“If I had a beautiful body or not never meant anything to me. But when I realised that others thought me attractive, I gladly used that to my advantage. Still, the insults always outweighed the compliments, so I never saw myself as good looking. Until I met you and looked at myself through your eyes.” 

John smiled and reached out until he could take Sherlock’s hand to pull him onto the bed next to him.

“Thankfully beauty lies in the eye of the beholder.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'magnifier / magnifying glass'.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Day 2 - An aspect of beauty ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396457). :)  
> I'm revisiting all the stories from the beginning. *haha*


End file.
